¡Atrapado con Hao en!
by SKAM Asakura Lawliet
Summary: Yoh no se esperaba estar nunca en su vida en una situación como esa. Pero sin embargo todo era culpa de sus audífonos. De sus audífono y de sus amigos. Juraba que algún día se vengaría de Ren, Horo, Chocolove y Ryu.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen.

Summary: Yoh no se esperaba estar nunca en su vida en una situación como esa. Pero sin embargo todo era culpa de sus audífonos. De sus audífono y de sus amigos. Juraba que algún día se vengaría de Ren, Horo, Chocolove y Ryu.

ADVERTENCIAS: YAOI (YOHXHAO)

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** El reto (parte I)

Mierda.

No podía creer que me encontrara atrapado en ese lugar. Lo que empezó como sólo un mini rescate y egoísmo(Porque, sabía que haber apostado era ser egoísta), me hizo terminar escondido en el closet del equipo de Hao, Donde lo único que me quedaba por hacer era esconderme, o salir y dar la cara y tener una segura e inminente muerte a manos del Espíritu de Fuego. Y Los Grandes Espíritus sabían que yo no quería eso. ¿Cómo llegué ahí? Pues simple. Todo comenzó cuando Horo y Ryu me dijeron que Hao había secuestrado mis audífonos. Y Chocolove y Ren me habían retado en robarme el oso de peluche favorito de Hao. Sí, mi hermano dormía con un oso de peluche ¿Impresionante, no?

—Yoh —dijo Ren—. Hao ha estado actuando muy extraño. Ya casi no ha matado gente.

— ¿Qué? —dije sin pensarlo dos veces—. ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?

Horo me sonrió y dijo:

—Que esa NO es la personalidad y forma de ser de Hao. Bueno, tú sabes a que me refiero. La Miss Universo es muy piromaníaca y además…es maldad pura. Y creo que se robo tus audífonos, la otra vez se los vi cuando estaban comiendo en Patchnald

¡Oh, mierda! Fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza cuando escuché eso. ¿Qué hacían MIS audífonos con Hao? ¡Qué yo supiera jamás le había gustado la música! Supongamos que tal vez si le gustaba. ¿Pero eso le daba acaso el permiso de tomarlos sin pedirlos prestados? ¡Claro que no! ¿Pero si era mi hermano el que los tomaba? ¡De todas maneras no! Eran míos, yo se los había robado a papa. Y eran míos ahora, no podían pasar a ser de Hao así porque si, además, Annita me mataría si pongo música a todo volumen en la pensión. Pero, me pregunto ¿Qué haría Josh en un momento como este? Ok, definitivo. No más desveladas por ver maratones de Drake y Josh.

—Vamos, Yoh —me dijo mi amigo haciéndome salir de mi ensoñación retorcida—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Yo lo fulminé con la mirada y le respondí lo obvio:

— ¡Voy a robarle los audífonos que él me robo a mí! ¡Y luego los esconderé para que nadie pueda encontrarlos nunca jamás! MUAJAJAJAJA! ¡Además, que sea mi hermano mayor no le da el derecho de agarrar MIS cosas que ni siquiera con Anna comparto!

De pronto, escuché una risa y me di vuelta para ver a Ryu y Chocolove entrar a la pieza. Al parecer, habían escuchado mis planes, pues el último de ellos que era Chocolove, me dijo:

—Así que tus famosos audífonos están en las garras de Hao. Increíble, ahora mismo podría escribir un libro sobre ustedes dos y ganaría millones.

Yo lo fulminé con la mirada y le dije, indignado:

Pues sí. Que sea mi hermano no le da el derecho de agarrar mis cosas.

El hizo rodar los ojos y dijo:

¿No le da el derecho? Entonces, ¿Por qué tiene tus audífonos ahora?

Yo bufé molesto, ignorando su pregunta y dije:

—Ahora, con su permiso, necesito recuperar algo.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir, escuché que Ren me decía:

—Te reto a que robes el oso de peluche de Hao.

Me detuve en blanco y palidecí. Me di vuelta y no supe si aceptar o no. Es decir, si aceptaba firmaba mi sentencia de muerte y si me negaba a aceptar el reto, me molestarían para toda la vida diciéndome que era un cobarde. Como yo no quería eso, le sonreí y dije:

— ¿Qué pasaría si me atreviera?

—Una bolsa repleta de tus amadas Naranjas y toda la colección de discos de Soul Bob.

Yo lo volví a mirar analizando la pregunta. Eso era DEMASIADO tentativo y yo, por nada en el mundo shamanico, me iba a negar. Más encima, me podría robar ese fantástico osito de peluche de Hao. Sería sencillo.

—Acepto —dije sonriente, pues sería más fácil que robarle un dulce a Opacho.

Cuando estaba por salir nuevamente, escuché que ahora Chocolove me detenía.

—Yo también te reto, Yoh.

Levanté una ceja extrañado. ¿Acaso era el día nacional de «_reten a Asakura Yoh que él está más que dispuesto en hacerlo si le dan un bolsa llena de naranjas y Soul Bob»_?

— ¿Qué sería y cuál sería mi premio?— pregunté lleno de emoción y rogando internamente que no fuera algo peor.

—Quiero que averigües su secreto más profundo. Hablo de Hao. Tú premio serían dos bolsas llenas de Naranjas sólo por eso.

Me impresione por el reto, ya que, bueno, éramos gemelos y hermanos…pero no sabíamos nada de ninguno de los dos…o tal vez el sí de mi pero yo no de él…y sentiría que lo iba a traicionar y me daba vergüenza… bueno, no supe si aceptar o no el reto. Sin embargo, después de unos segundo meditando y viendo el rostro de burla de Ren, me decidí por aceptarlo, podría inventar eso de su mayor secreto.

—Acepto —le dije.

El sonrió y dijo:

—Recuerda, Yoh, que no me puedes mentir. Otra cosa, deja a Harusame y a Amidamaru aquí, no queremos que hagas trampa.

Sin atemorizarme un segundo, le sonreí, dejé a Harusame y la tablilla de Amidamaru y salí de la habitación. No me había alejado ni un poco del lugar, cuando me comencé a maldecir por ser tan estúpido. ¿Ahora cómo me las iba a ingeniar para hacer TODO eso sin que se dieran cuenta?

Como si tuviese una quemadura por parte del espíritu de fuego, comencé a bajar las escaleras, sin dejar de maldecir un segundo.

¡OH, mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿Por qué mi condenada vida era tan malditamente jodida? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer eso? Me portaba bien en la escuela (claramente por que a veces no iba y me quedaba dormido durante algunas clases, pero solo algunas). Había sido un nieto e hijo ejemplar (Eso sí quitábamos parte de mi entrenamiento). Era un novio perfecto (O al menos eso creo, pues creo que Anna nunca se ha quejado). No me dejaba tentar por la lujuria cuando Haito pasaba frente a mí con esos vaqueros justos (Aunque puede que no me haya resistido cuando dormimos juntos). Entonces, ¿por qué me hacían esto Los Grandes Espíritus? ¿Por qué? ¿Es qué querían qué me lo violara? ¿Eso era? Pues si era eso, que me jodan. ¡No lo pensaba hacer! Aunque la tentación era malditamente demasiado fuerte.

Cuando llegué al café Apache, para que nadie sospechara hacia donde me dirigía, fui camino hacia Silver y pregunte, con mi mejor voz de inocencia:

— ¿Silver?, podrías decirme cual es la técnica para teletransportarse.

Solo pude pensar «_Esto es absurdo_», sin embargo, al ver mi estado, reflejado en mi cara involuntariamente, el escribió en una hoja de papel, al ver que algunos curiosos shamanes estaban de más, la técnica.

Sonriendo, ya que al fin podía teletransportarme y, sabiendo que Hao y sus aliados se encontraban viendo un combate, tenía más que tiempo suficiente para buscar el maldito peluche y mis audífonos.

* * *

Subiré la segunda parte en algún momento de Diciembre/Enero junto con el de Palabras Primerizas capitulo 2.

Nota final: Bien, aquí con otro Twincest e.e

¡Si, ok lo admito veo mucho Drake y Josh! Pero… ¿Quién no?

Y si piensan que hago sufrir cómicamente a Yoh es porque no han leído las fantásticas historias de Lightning-Claire

Y Si quieren dejen review, si no, no. (O.o)


End file.
